Blind Confidence
by selene15
Summary: „Ich brauche mich nicht zu rechtfertigen, Draco.“„Doch, genau das musst du! Vielleicht nicht vor der Welt oder deinen Freunden aber mir bist du eine Rechtfertigung schuldig! Mir musst du sagen welche Gründe du dafür hattest!“(DH)SLASH
1. Defense

Autor: **selene15**

Titel: Blind Confidence

Teil: 1?

Serie: Harry Potter

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama

Pairing : Harry/Draco (eventuell noch andere)

Warnings: Slash, Death

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling ich hab sie mir lediglich geliehen und mache mit dieser Fanfic auch keinen Profit.

Email: selene-chanweb.de

Anmerkung:

Wurde wirklich mal wieder Zeit das ich etwas schreibe. Und an alle die auf die Fortsetzung von ‚Nightwish' und ‚Guardian Angel' warten.

Es gibt vielleicht (!) die Möglichkeit das ich weiter schreibe. Ich bin mir nicht hundert prozentig sicher, also seit nicht allzu enttäuscht wenn's nicht klappt und schickt mir keine Briefbomben drop

Hier erst mal eine neue Story von mir, mal sehen wie sie sich entwickelt. Viel Spaß. :)

_Blind Confidence_

Geboren, verloren, zum Sein auserkoren  
Nicht fragen, nur tragen, nur geh'n, nicht  
verstehn  
Gegangen, gefangen, am Ast aufgehangen  
Als lebloser Körper im Winde sich drehn.

Gefunden, verschwunden, es brennen die Wunden  
Vom Wandern zerschunden, am Flußufer  
steh'n  
In Wellen versunken, vom Wasser betrunken  
Von Steinen gehalten, am Grunde vergeh'n.

(Subway to Sally – Müde)

„Ist das alles was du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen hast?"

Harry seufzte schwer und lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück, blickte an die gegenüberliegende Wand, während er sich den Vorwürfen des blonden Jungen stellen musste.

Es hätte ein ganz normaler Tag werden können.

Ein Tag wie jeder andere auch, in dem man Morgens aufstand, alles erledigte was man tun musste und sich auszuruhen ehe man sich Abends zu Bett begab um am nächsten morgen wieder aufstehen zu können.

Vielleicht sogar einen langweiligen Tag wo man nichts zu tun hatte und sich aufs Feld legte, die Wolken zählte oder darüber nachdachte was das Leben einem noch alles bieten und verheißen konnte.

Doch so ein Tag sollte es nicht werden.

„Ich brauche mich nicht zu rechtfertigen, Draco.", sagte er müde und blickte den anderen kurz an, ehe er aufstand und sich auf die Fensterbank setzte, seine Stirn an das kühle Glas legte und in die Nacht schaute.

„Doch, genau das musst du! Vielleicht nicht vor der Welt oder deinen Freunden aber mir bist du eine Rechtfertigung schuldig! Mir musst du sagen welche Gründe du dafür hattest!"

„Wieso?"

Aufgebracht sprang Harry wieder herunter, stellte sich vor Draco und sah ihn entschlossen an.

„Wieso muss ich gerade dir sagen warum ich das getan habe! Es gibt Hunderte von Menschen die viel eher das Recht darauf hätten meine Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen, mich nach meinen Beweggründen zu fragen, also warum sollte ich es gerade dir sagen!"

Draco seufzte genervt und breitete die Arme in einer fast verzweifelten Geste aus.

„Es ist einfach so, du müsstest am besten wissen warum du mir eine Antwort schuldest!"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme.

„Nein. Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung warum ausgerechnet du es sein solltest wo du überhaupt nichts damit zu tun hast."

Seine Stimme war ruhiger geworden, doch gerade das lies Draco wissen das es Harrys Ernst war.

Er hatte den ehemaligen Gryffindor in der Zeit die sie miteinander – freiwillig als auch gezwungen – verbracht hatten kennen gelernt.

Doch so gut er ihn nun schon kannte verstand er dessen Entscheidungen nicht immer.

Es ging nicht einmal wirklich um die letzte Entscheidung die er getroffen hatte, oder die davor..

Es ging schlicht und ergreifend darum das er es nie jemanden erklärte, das er sich nicht dazu verpflichtet fühlte irgendjemanden, irgendetwas zu erklären, ganz gleich worum es auch ging.

„Du schuldest mir eine Antwort, Harry. Mir zumindest, wenn nicht allen anderen, dann zumindest mir!"

Harry schrie leise auf und war kurz davor auf den Boden zu stampfen, lies es aber da er genau wusste wie kindisch dieses Verhalten nur wäre.

„Warum zum Teufel noch mal! Du sagst das jetzt schon seit über einer Stunde aber warum sollte ich, ich sehe dafür keinen einzigen Grund!"

„Weil du mich liebst!", konterte Draco und sah den anderen abwartend an.

Harry stutzte, blickte verwirrt auf und sah den blonden Jungen vor sich irritiert an.

Es war eine unausgesprochene Tatsache gewesen, nie zuvor hatte einer der Beide es auch nur ansatzweise angesprochen obwohl es klar und offensichtlich gewesen war.

Doch lange hielt Harry sich nicht damit auf, denn auch wenn es nun – oder gerade deswegen – nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden konnte, hatte es keinen Sinn sich weiter daran festzuhalten.

„Mag sein, ja. Ja, ich liebe dich, aber ich vertraue dir nicht."

Es war wohl nun an Draco die Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen zu ziehen, denn dieses Argument hatte er nun wirklich als letztes erwartet.

„Wie meinst du das!", verlangte er regelrecht zu wissen und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Du kannst mir nicht sagen das du mich liebst und mir daraufhin sagen das du mir nicht vertraust, das ist unlogisch!"

Beiden war bewusst das sie nun an einem Punkt angekommen waren, an dem es Kein zurück mehr gab.

Dinge waren ausgesprochen worden.

Dinge die nie hätten ans Tageslicht geraten sollen, so offenkundig sie auch waren.

Doch nun war es definitiv zu spät um einen Rückzieher zu machen, denn diese Worte würden sie nie vergessen, egal wie sehr sie auch versuchen würden es zu verdrängen, zu verleugnen.

Sie würden nie in Ruhe weiterleben können, ständig mit der Frage im Hinterkopf was passiert wäre, wenn…

Wenn sie die Unterhaltung weitergeführt hätten, wenn sie die Karten offen auf den Tisch gelegt hätten.

„Das eine hat nichts mit dem anderen zu tun, Draco.", erwiderte Harry ruhig und betrachtete den Blonden einen Moment bevor er sich leise seufzend auf die Couch fallen lies.

Für Draco stand fest das nun eine Erklärung folgen würde, doch es blieb still. Viel zu still und dieses Schweigen das seit Monaten zwischen ihnen herrschte würde ihn eines Tages noch in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Er hasste es im Unklaren gelassen zu werden, er hasste es nicht zu wissen was vor sich ging und genau das war es was Harry hervorragend schaffte.

Ihn in der Ungewissheit und der Unsicherheit zu lassen.

Von einer plötzlichen Frustration gepackt schlug Draco mit der Seite seiner geschlossenen Faust gegen die Wand und blieb so angelehnt stehen.

„Verdammt, was soll das eigentlich. Ich hoffe für dich das du mir wenigstens dieses dämliche Kommentar erklärst, wenn schon nicht alles andere!"

Harry hörte die Wut in Dracos Stimme und er wusste auch den Grund. Wie konnte er ihn auch nicht wissen, schließlich war dieses Thema jedes Mal ein Grund zu einem neuen Streit der schon längst veraltet war.

Doch Draco stellte sich das Ganze auch zu einfach vor. Harry wusste das seine Entscheidungen nicht leicht zu akzeptieren oder gar zu verstehen waren, dennoch hatte er wenigstens in irgendeiner Art und Weise etwas Toleranz erwartet.

Schließlich war es sein Leben und er allein konnte entscheiden wie es verlaufen sollte.

Er war nicht mehr der elfjährige kleine Junge der von einer ihm verhassten Welt, in eine neue beängstigende gesetzt wurde.

Ohne Verwandte, ohne Freunde…

Er hatte das alles geschafft, er war ihren Erwartungen gerecht geworden und dennoch schienen sie alle ihm sein Glück nicht lassen zu wollen.

Der Krieg war vorbei und mit dem Feind, der nun tot war, gab es auch keinen Helden mehr.

Wozu brauchte man auch einen Helden in der heutigen Zeit, wozu sollte dieser denn noch gut sein?  
War es dann denn so abstrus das er sich zurückziehen wollte? Das er von der Zaubererwelt einfach eine Pause brauchte?

War das denn wirklich so abwegig wie Draco es darstellte?

„Weil Vertrauen und Liebe nicht unbedingt Hand in Hand gehen müssen.", antwortete Harry ihm, lies seine Gedanken aber nicht los.

„Das meine ich nicht Harry und das weißt du verdammt genau!"

Draco brauchte jeden Funken Selbstbeherrschung in ihm, denn er spürte wie seine eigenen Nägel seiner Faust begannen in sein Fleisch zu bohren.

Harry blickte zur Seite, beobachtete für einen Augenblick wie die Flammen im Kamin sich selbst jagten und immer wieder zischten als ob sie sich an sich selbst verbrannt hätten, wobei das nun wirklich unmöglich war.

„Ich meine das nicht so, Draco.", entgegnete er und setzte sich schwermütig wieder auf, blickte den anderen an ohne einen bestimmten Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu haben.

„Wir haben Seite an Seite gekämpft. Ich hab dir vertraut in jeder einzelnen Schlacht, jedes Mal wenn wir getrennt unsere Missionen ausführen mussten und ich habe nie daran gedacht das du uns jemals verraten würdest. Ich habe keinen Moment lang geglaubt das du mich an Voldemort ausliefern würdest."

„Was zum Teufel ist es dann? Was meinst du dann mit ‚Ich vertraue dir nicht'!"

Es hätte bissiger, wütender klingen sollen, doch durch Harrys Worte war Draco ruhiger geworden, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wieso.

„Herr Gott noch mal, Draco! Was verstehst du daran nicht? Ja ich würde dir mein Leben in die Hände legen, daran habe ich keine Zweifel. Wir sind befreundet, Draco. Es ist nicht das was ich mit Hermione oder Ron habe, es ist eine andere Art der Freundschaft aber verdammt wir sind nun mal Freunde!"

Gereizt war Harry wieder aufgesprungen und sah seinen Gegenüber aufgebracht an.

Draco schien momentan einfach nichts zu verstehen.

Er wollte nicht verstehen das Harry eine Pause brauchte, er schien nicht zu verstehen warum Harry ihm nicht die Art Vertrauen entgegen brachte um ihm das alles zu erklären, er schien es einfach nicht zu akzeptieren!

„Wir sind Freunde, ja?", es war kaum eine Frage, mehr eine Feststellung und dennoch fühlte Harry sich verpflichtet es einfach zu bestätigen.

„Ja, Draco!"

„Warum kannst du es mir dann nicht sagen? Was für ein Vertrauen musst du zu mir denn noch haben um mir das alles erklären zu können!"

Von Dracos gedämpfter Art gezügelt, beruhigte Harry sich allmählich wieder und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Einen weiteren Moment herrschte wieder Schweigen zwischen ihnen, doch dieses Mal unterbrach keiner sie überstürzt, denn Draco wusste das Harry die Zeit brauchte um ihm zu antworten und Harry wusste das er nichts übereilen mussten weil Draco die Frage zu wichtig war und er notfalls auf die Antwort warten würde – nicht ewig, doch Harry hatte auch nicht vor für immer zu schweigen.

„Ich kenne dich nicht, Draco. Nein, lass mich ausreden.", unterbrach Harry seinen Freund schnell bevor er auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte und Draco lies seine Schultern wieder sinken.

„Mag sein das ich dich sehr gut kenne, aber…ich schaue dich an und sehe dich nicht. Ich habe mich in das was du mir von dir gezeigt hast verliebt, in das was du selbst preis gegeben hast und dennoch weiss ich nicht genug von dir um jeden folgenden Schritt voraussagen zu können. Ich weiss nicht ob du meine Entscheidungen verstehen würdest, ich weiss nicht ob du sie auch nur akzeptieren könntest wenn du den Grund wüsstest, oder ob du dich direkt umdrehen und verschwinden würdest. Wieso kannst du nicht einfach akzeptieren wie es ist? Ich will nun mal für eine Zeit lang aus der Zaubererwelt verschwinden, wieso kannst du es nicht einfach verstehen und mich gehen lassen?"

Draco schnaufte und blickte zur Seite und aus dem Fenster.

Er wusste nicht wie lange sie nun schon diskutierten doch die Nacht schien immer dunkler zu werden und ein tiefes Schwarz schmückte nun den Horizont.

Die Sterne waren heute nicht zu sehen, was wahrscheinlich daran lag das schwere und große Gewitterwolken aufzogen.

„Du bist seltsam geworden, Harry. Du triffst Entscheidungen ohne sie jemanden erklären zu wollen, du fühlst dich zu nichts mehr verpflichtet, du wirfst alles hin was du dir aufgebaut hast und wozu?"

Schnell hatten die grau-blauen Opale die leuchtenden grünen Smaragde entdeckt und dennoch schien jeglichen Glanz aus beiden Augen verschwunden zu sein.

„Nein, das brauchst du mir auch nicht zu erklären, wozu auch! Vielleicht könnte ich es verstehen, vielleicht könnte ich es akzeptieren wenn ich wüsste welche Gründe du dafür hast, aber scheinbar willst du gar nicht das dich jemand versteht sonst hättest du nicht alle anderen aus deinem Leben ausgeschlossen. Mittlerweile denke ich sogar das du mit der Zaubererwelt auch jeden Zauberer aus deinem Leben schließen willst. Wenn das so ist, dann akzeptiere ich das diesmal ohne Erklärung."

Harry wusste nicht wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war als die ersten rötlichen Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster fielen, doch die ganze Zeit über waren seine Augen vor Entsetzen geweitet und noch immer blickte er auf die Tür durch die Draco vor einigen Stunden einfach verschwunden war.

Tbc

Selene


	2. Your own hero

Autor: **selene15**

Titel: Blind Confidence

Teil: 2 von ?

Serie: Harry Potter

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama

Pairing : Harry/Draco (eventuell noch andere)

Warnings: Slash, Death

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling ich hab sie mir lediglich geliehen und mache mit dieser Fanfic auch keinen Profit.

Email: selene-chanweb.de

Anmerkung:

Gut, in Ordnung. Ja, ich habe lange gebraucht, das wurde auch mal wieder höchste Zeit und ich kann nicht einmal versprechen dass es gut geworden ist weil man Schreib-Stil sich – wieder mal – verändert hat. Aber na ja, nobody's perfect. Vielleicht ist das auch nur eine lahme Ausrede weil ich sonst keine Begründung habe +drop+

Egal. Jedenfalls wünsch ich euch sehr viel Spaß und hoffe es ist was geworden

_**Blind Confidence**_

**_- Your own hero -_**

Wie lange wollt ihr weiter

Euren falschen Helden huldigen

Und gottloses Verhalten

Vor euch selbst entschuldigen

Dies ist mein Todestag denn wir sind alle vernetzt

Und durch den Schmerz den ihr tragt fühl ich mich tödlich verletzt

Hab mir mein Leben lang geschworen

Für euch alles zu geben

Doch wer ernährt meine Seele

- Wer hält mich am Leben

Hält sich fest an Zeilen die zu schreiben

Ich fast nicht im Stande bin

Weil ich mit meiner letzten Kraft am Rande bin

(Thomas D – König der Narren)

„Mach mir nichts vor."

Überrascht sah Harry auf, blinzelte kurz bevor er verstand das es Hermione war, die ihn angesprochen hatte.

„Was meinst du?"

Tatsächlich wusste er nicht worauf die Braunhaarige hinaus wollte, denn seine Gedanken hatten ihn wieder eingeholt – wie in der letzten Zeit so oft.

„Du brauchst mir nichts vorzumachen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass dich etwas beschäftigt und es sieht nicht danach aus als wenn du es mir erzählen möchtest.", erwiderte sie ihrem besten Freund, unterstrich ihre Worte jedoch mit einem Lächeln.

Harry sollte sich schließlich nicht angegriffen fühlen, nur weil sie ihre Vermutung kundgetan hatte.

„Es ist nicht so das ich es dir nicht erzählen will 'Mione. Es ist nur so das…"

Harry stoppte und blickte auf seine Tasse.

Das Geräusch der am Cafe vorbei gehenden Menge wurde immer leiser und seine Umgebung verschwamm für einen Augenblick.

Es war schon seit Tagen so dass er kaum etwas mehr wahrnahm.

Nicht das er nachlässiger und unvorsichtiger geworden wäre, doch die Zeiten hatten sich geändert und alles andere mit ihr.

Er wusste dass er sich verändert hatte, aber kaum jemand war noch dieselbe Person wie sie vor ein paar Monaten oder sogar Jahren war.

Nichts war mehr so wie es einmal war.

Harry hatte mit der Zeit einfach gelernt dass man nicht immer allen anderen loyal bleiben konnte, wenn man sich selbst treu bleiben wollte.

Doch das war wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht das Problem.

„Ich halt es hier einfach nicht mehr aus, Hermione.", flüsterte er leise, doch sie hatte es verstanden.

Mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck stellte sie ihre Tasse wieder ab und sah einen Moment aus dem Fenster, sah den kleinen Kindern zu wie sie durch die Straßen tollten und sich nicht darum scherten das ihre Eltern sie riefen.

Ebenso wie sie sich in ihrer Zukunft nicht an Regeln und Gesetzen halten würden. So wie sie später einmal die Mauern sprengen würden, die man vielleicht zu ihrem eigenen Schutz gebaut hatte.

Sie würden eines Tages auch, wie jeder andere Mensch, Entscheidungen treffen, wählen was richtig oder falsch für sie war.

Genauso war es Harry ergangen.

Er hatte gehorcht, er hatte gekämpft und er hatte die Fesseln gesprengt die ihn aufgehalten hatten. Doch nun…

Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick an, betrachteten den jungen Mann der dort vor ihr saß und verglich ihn mit dem kleinen, naiven Jungen der er gewesen war.

Der kleine Junge der froh gewesen war endlich einen Platz im Leben zu haben, bis die Last ihn fast erdrückt hatte. Doch nie hatte er aufgegeben.

Nie hatte er die Hoffnung verloren, egal wie schlecht es auch aussah.

Sie wusste wie es ihm ging und somit wusste sie auch ganz genau was Harry damit meinte.

Harry hielt es in der Zaubererwelt nicht mehr aus. Er wollte weg, wohin war egal, nur weg.

Und auch wenn sie seine Entscheidungen vielleicht, bis zu einer gewissen Grenze, nachvollziehen konnte, so konnte sie es dennoch nicht verstehen.

„Harry, du kennst meine Meinung dazu. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten wenn du wirklich gehen willst, wenn es wirklich dein Wunsch ist alles hinter dir zulassen. Dennoch bleiben meine Worte dieselben. Es ist eine Flucht, Harry. Und ich weiss einfach nicht wovor du jetzt noch fliehen willst."

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, blickte demonstrativ aus dem Fenster als würde er ihre Worte gar nicht wahrnehmen, doch sie kannte dieses Verhalten bereits.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er Trost erwartet, mitfühlende Worte oder sogar ihr Verständnis, doch das konnte sie ihm einfach nicht geben. Schließlich konnte sie seine Entscheidung nicht nach vollziehen.

In letzter Zeit schien Harry jedes Pflichtgefühl von sich nehmen zu wollen, selbst seinen Freunden gegenüber.

Er sprach nicht mehr über die Entscheidungen die er fällte, erklärte seine Beweggründe nicht und hörte auch nicht mehr auf den Rat derjenigen die ihm am nächsten standen.

Doch Hermione konnte nicht einfach die Augen verschließen und ihn gehen lassen.

Was wenn er in sein Verderben lief?

„Jetzt wo der Krieg vorbei ist, wo keiner dir mehr etwas zu sagen hat – jetzt wo wir alle ein neues und glückliches Leben beginnen können da willst du fliehen? Alles zurück lassen? Wozu? Was hält dich davon ab hier glücklich zu sein? Was ist es Harry?"

Harrys Kopf ruckte herum und er sah ihr fest in die Augen, doch Hermione lies sich nicht beirren. Sie kannte Harry so gut wie niemand anderen und sie wusste das es Trotz war der in seinen Augen aufleuchtete, doch vor allen Dingen war es Entschlossenheit und in diesem Moment wurde ihr klar das vielleicht niemand ihn aufhalten könnte.

Selbst wenn er ihnen allen die Chance gegeben hätte ihn aufzuhalten…

„Erinnerungen. Ich weiss dass ich vor den Erinnerungen nicht fliehen kann Hermione, ich bin nicht dumm. Aber das Wichtigste ist das ich euch alle alleine lassen muss. Ich muss es einfach."

Verwirrung ergriff Hermione als sie seine Worte hörte. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, doch warum sollte Harry sich dazu verpflichtet fühlen sie alle alleine zu lassen?

Er hatte sich zu nichts mehr verpflichtet gefühlt, er hatte alles hinter sich gelassen. Wieso begann er nun damit doch noch damit?

Was hatten sie getan das er es unbedingt tun musste?

Tat er das letztendlich gar nicht für sich selbst?

„Ich versteh nicht. Was meinst du damit du ‚musst'? Warum willst du uns unbedingt alleine lassen?"

„Nein Hermione. Ich weiss nicht ob ich es wirklich ‚will'. Vielleicht ja, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Aber ich muss es tun. In den ganzen Jahren, seit meinem elften Lebensjahr, hab ich mich um die Zaubererwelt gekümmert wie kein anderer. Alle Zauberer waren für mich wie pflegebedürftige Kinder und ich habe über sie und ihr Leben gewacht. Manche konnte ich nicht retten, das ist wahr – aber alle anderen habe ich beschützt so gut ich es konnte und ich habe mein Ziel erreicht. Voldemort ist tot und er wird nie wieder zurückkehren. Jetzt wo der Bösewicht gestorben ist, muss auch der Held zurücktreten und die Welt sich selbst überlassen."

Mit einem dumpfen Laut schlug Hermione mit der Faust auf den Tisch sodass die Tasse leicht zu zittern begann.

„So ein Blödsinn! Mag sein das du Recht hast, aber es wird sich nichts ändern wenn du dich einfach zurückziehst! Sie werden vielleicht die ersten Monate zurückschrecken weil ihr Lichtfunke verschwunden ist, doch dann werden sie merken dass es bereits Tag ist und sie dieses Licht nicht mehr brauchen. Wieso willst du ihnen diesen Schaden zufügen? Wieso lässt du sie nicht selbst einfach begreifen das sie keinen Helden mehr brauchen?"

Sie verstand es nicht, sie verstand nichts mehr. Vielleicht lag Harry falsch, vielleicht lag sie selbst falsch, doch war das hier wirklich die Frage? Ging es hier denn wirklich darum wer von ihnen beiden Recht hatte?

Harry lächelte leicht als er seine Tasse hob und den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees trank. Egal wie sehr diese Diskussion auch eskalieren mochte, er konnte ihr einfach nicht böse sein oder sie gar für dumm halten.

Sie war nicht an seiner Stelle, war es nie gewesen – und so konnte sie auch nicht nachvollziehen was seine Beweggründe waren.

„Nein Hermione. Die Menschen brauchen immer einen Helden. Sie brauchen etwas an das sie sich klammern können, eine Hoffnung, eine Sicherheit. Eine Versicherung, ein Konto… Banale Dinge die sie glauben lassen das die Welt in Ordnung sei. Oder den Wert einer Familie, den Halt der Freunde. Oder sogar Gott. Die Menschen brauchen immer einen so genannten ‚Retter'."

„Und warum dann?", fragte die Braunhaarige leise und sah ihn an. Ihr Blick wurde leicht undeutlich als ihr die ersten Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Warum willst du sie dann sich selbst überlassen?"

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, stand auf und legte das Geld auf den Tisch ehe er sich seine Jacke anzog.

Langsam trat er zu ihr, beugte sich runter und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Weil die Menschen vergessen haben, was es bedeutet, der Held ihrer eigenen Geschichte zu sein.", flüsterte er und verlies das Cafe.

TBC

Selene


End file.
